A Million Different Pieces
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Robin ponders love. He can't help but think about how long it takes to build it, and how it can fall apart in a matter of seconds. X/Rae, Past Rob/Rae, Kind of Rob/Star ONE SHOT!


I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

Robin may have been blind when he was in a relationship with Raven, but he wasn't now. Not anymore. The love between the sorceress and the ex-villain, Red X, was true. It was pure, and frankly, as much as he hated to admit it, after all the two had been through, they deserved happiness. They deserved each other.

He couldn't help but smile remembering the day that X had joined the Justice League with Raven. She was severely hurt and damaged from heartbreak. Heartbreak that Robin himself had inflicted when he snuck around with Starfire around the sorceress's back while the two were dating.

Raven had been so crushed that she changed herself completely. She wanted to prove that she didn't care about his horrible acts so she changed her uniform to a simple black jumpsuit and a mask. She dyed her hair black, and she pretended that she didn't have a care in the world.

But he knew better, and, apparently, so did X. The thief and the purple haired sorceress quickly became friends and joined the JLA together in a matter of a few weeks. Though the two weren't dating, their love was apparent.

So he couldn't help but think about that fateful day exactly one year ago. The ex- villain and Raven had been a part of the League for a few months, and aliens were invading, and they were tough. So, X had been put in charge of making sure that the Titans made it to the Watch Tower alright. X was leading them through some old underground tunnels to the backup teleporters for the JLA when he got a call from Raven on his earpiece.

**_"The battle's getting really tough on the surface" Her voice crackled over the device._**

_"Aw, having trouble without me sunshine?" The ex- villain joked as he continued leading the Titans through the tunnels__**.**_

**_"Jason, I'm calling you to say good bye." Her voice sounded over the speaker and X stopped dead in his tracks._**

_"What?" He whispered._

**_"I'm going to go straight into the mother ship, and cause an explosion. I won't make it out. It's the only way, X." Her voice shook now._**

_"No, Raven don't-" X began, but Raven cut him off._

**_"I love you X. I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Good bye." She cut the connection._**

When it was all over, and Raven had taken out the mother ship, her dead and bloody body laid on the ground. X immediately ran up to her, and grabbed her in his arms. He begged for her to come back to him, but his pleas were to no avail.

He remembered his last words to her, "I'm sorry Raven, I'm so sorry. I should have told you I loved you…"

And as Robin looked back at that fateful day, he couldn't stop the tear from rolling down his cheek. After all, before his very eyes, everything had been taken from two of his friends. Before his very eyes, true love had been taken and ripped into a million different pieces.

* * *

I know sad! And random! But please review anyways!

***IMPORTANT FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


End file.
